


Desiring Roses

by Spooky_Spooks



Series: Black Butler FanFics [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Jealousy, Romance, Trans Female Character, minor sebastian michaelis/grell sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Spooks/pseuds/Spooky_Spooks
Summary: Grell has always been flirty with William, and while he found it frustrating at first it was something he grew used too with time. He had assumed it was just that, something he was used to, not something he enjoyed. But when he overhears one of Grell's phone calls, William is forced to confront himself about his true emotions.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Black Butler FanFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Nescient

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip this bit, but I just wanted to give a little bit of warning so nobody is caught off guard by anything.
> 
> I would just like to state that I drink my Respect Trans Women Juice™ and as such, I use she/her pronouns for Grell. I also wrote this fic in an AU where everything is the same, except the other reapers also drink their Respect Trans Women Juice™ and also use she/her pronouns for Grell. 
> 
> If any of those things bug you then you likely won't enjoy this, or anything I write, very much. If any of this confuses you, feel free to ask and I will do my best to explain.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> ~C.A. Layne

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

With a sigh, William finished filling out the form he was working on and glanced up at the clock. 

"Of course," he muttered to himself. Grell was late handing in her paperwork again, this time by several hours. 

He didn't want to be forced to retrieve it from her himself, but unfortunately, that seemed to be the only way he could get her paperwork in a timely manner. Getting up from his desk, he adjusted his glasses and strode out of the room. As he approached her office, the sound of Grell's laughter could be heard drifting through the open door of her office. Drawing closer, William was able to hear Grell's side of the conversation, the other voice was presumably on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, of course, dear," He could hear Grell reply after her laughter had died down. "It's a date."

Now standing in her doorway, William could see that Grell was in fact, on the phone. She sat with her legs up on the corner of her desk crossed at the ankles, idly picking at her manicured nails as she spoke. William cleared his throat to make his presence known, and Grell startled, taking her legs off the desk and spinning to face him. When she realized who it was, an easy, relieved smile returned to her face.

"I'll have to call you back, ta ta for now," Grell spoke into the phone, her voice affectionate. She waited for a response before hanging up and turning her attention back to William. "Is there something I can do for you, Will dear?"

"Honestly." William sighed. "Your paperwork for a start."

"Ah, but paperwork is such a horrid waste of my talents," she smirked. "I'm a deadly efficient reaper you know."

William fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Be that as it may, paperwork is a mandatory part of your job."

"You just want to keep me here so you can have me all to yourself, don't you Will?" Grell's grin widened, exposing her pointed teeth.

William felt himself tense. "Absolutely not. Any more of that nonsense and you'll be getting overtime until your paperwork is finished."

She pouted. "Well, as much as I would love to spend some quality time with my William, I have plans for tonight."

"Then I suggest your paperwork be on my desk as soon as possible," William replied, before walking back to his office without another word.

As William returned to his office and continued his work, he found that his mind frequently drifted back to Grell and the conversation he had overheard. She had claimed 'it was a date', but with who? Certainly not that demon she was so fond of. William tried to put aside his disgust at the idea and return his focus to his work. However, he found he couldn't focus on anything aside from Grell and her supposed date. Was he treating her right? Was she happy? She seemed to be, but William refused to believe the demon could do those things. He needed to help Grell come to her senses. 


	2. The Green-Eyed Monster

The next morning, Grell arrived nearly an hour late. Normally, William would have gone about his day, and been sure to lecture Grell when she eventually turned up. Today, however, he found himself worrying over her absence. Had that demon done something to her? Was she alright? He resisted the urge to call her instead asking others if they had seen her. No one had, though Ronald insisted everything was fine, giving William a knowing smirk all the while. William retreated back to his office, making the rare choice to leave his door open so he would know when she arrived.

As soon as William had begun to work, the telltale sound of Grell's heels coming down the hall could be heard. William looked up just as Grell appeared in the doorway.

"Ronnie said you were looking for me?" She asked, clearly worried about the likely upcoming lecture.

"You are aware that you're over an hour late, correct?" William replied, taking in Grell's appearance, and fighting the urge to sigh in relief when he saw she was unharmed.

Grell seemed to notice, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Were you worried about me Will? I always knew you cared under that cold exterior of yours!"

William felt his cheeks warm. "Honestly," he scoffed in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "It's as if you want overtime."

"How much?" Grell huffed, shoulders slumped.

William shook his head. "Why were you late?"

Grell looked shocked for a moment. "I was out late last night and slept through my alarm."

"Are you happy?" William asked.

Grell's confusion only seemed to grow as she shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Good," he sighed. "Now get back to work."

Grell turned to go, pausing and turning back to William after a moment's hesitation. "No lecture? No overtime? Will, are you feeling alright?"

William tensed, afraid she might realize the cause of his behaviour. "I'm fine. Now you'd best return to your work before I change my mind."

Grell gave him one last confused look before turning on her heel and heading in the direction of her own office. Once he heard the sound of her door shut behind her, William stood up and closed his own door with a sigh. He hated that she was with that demon, and he hated that it made her happy. William did want her to be happy of course, but not with that demon. He didn't want to admit it, but it was more than his hatred for demons that made him so unhappy about it. William was jealous. Of a demon. 

He didn't want her to be unhappy, but there had to be some way to make Grell happy without that demon. Ideally, happy with him. But what could he do? It wasn't as if he could just ask her to leave him, not with how smitten Grell was with the demon. He would simply have to show her that he would be a better match for her. 


	3. Solicitous

Grell was confused. William had not just been lenient towards her for the past week, but he had been outright kind, often going out of his way to do so. He had brought her coffee and a pastry nearly every morning, even on his day off. William had even stopped giving her overtime for arriving to work or handing in her paperwork late despite the excess overtime and paperwork it would bring him. It was nice, and she appreciated the kindness, but it wasn't like him. What had changed?

Ever since they had first met, William had seemed to dislike her and he had always been cold. While she did find his unshakeable attitude attractive, it could also be frustrating or even hurtful. She often found herself wishing his cold exterior would crack and finally display some emotion, only to have it crack in anger resulting in a painful hit from his death scythe. She flirted with other reapers, even with that demon in an attempt to make him jealous, and it never seemed to do anything besides make him dislike her more. This made his recent behaviour unsettling. She wouldn't have been nearly as concerned if he was kinder to others as well, but it appeared to be just her. She had to find out why consequences be damned. 

She stormed into his office, flinging the door open without so much as a knock causing William to startle. "Grell? Is everything alright?"

"That's exactly what I want to know!" She replied, crossing the room and slamming her hands onto the desk.

William backed away slightly and refused to meet Grell's gaze. "I'm not sure I understand."

"You've been acting strange around me!" Grell replied. "You've been allowing me to skip out on work, you've been asking about my day, bringing me coffee even! It's not like you!"

William's cheeks coloured, and he looked away. 

"What's going on Will?" Grell asked, her voice now taking on tone of concern rather than frustration. "If something's wrong you can tell me."

William paused for a moment as if carefully considering his next words. "You want to know what's wrong?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" She replied, a hint of frustration leaking back into her voice.

He sighed. "It's your relationship."

Grell was taken aback. "My relationship?" 

William, seeing her confusion, began to grow confused himself. "Yes, your relationship. With the demon?"

Grell gave a harsh, self-deprecating laugh. "Sebastian? We're not in a relationship Will, even I know that's hopeless."

"Oh." It was William's turn to be taken aback. "Then who?"

Grell raised an eyebrow. "No one. What's gotten into you, Will?"

"No one?" He stuttered. "Then who where you talking to last week? You said it was a date! You even came into work late the next day."

This time Grell's laughter was genuine. "Have you never heard of a figure of speech, Will? I was just agreeing to a ladies' night with some of the girls from records."

"Oh." William's response was quiet as he once again looked away with coloured cheeks. "Yes, of course."

Grell grinned. "You know Will if you wanted to go out with me all you had to do was ask."

William tensed, his cheeks still flaming, but managed to look Grell in the eyes as he replied. "In that case, how does this Friday sound? I'll pick you up at six o'clock?"

Grell blushed, her smile softening. "Friday sounds wonderful."


End file.
